Druid Page
Standing at a truly modest height of seven to ten feet tall for his race, Gentharus bares the tangible signs of past hardships. He was not one to easily blend into a crowd, but blending to nature was a different story. His body is athletic, muscular but far from -strong-, it's there with enough visibility to perhaps fend for himself and little more, he's not far from the ideal or -expected- Kaldorei male. His body was well defined and toned, having strongly broad shoulders that could be noticed with a shirt on and more without. His biceps, forearms, and arms were very well built with a good amount of muscle that would deliever to him his strength, more or so then his shoulders, and ended with slender hands that were alittle more of average size for a Kaldorei, his fingertips ending in sharp claws. Like many of his race he had little bodyfat on him, the indentations of his powerful muscles present at all times as his dark blue skin did little to hide it. The elf's upper torso looked strong, Gen had a good amount of muscle in his chest here too, and certainly abdominals that trickled down his form to his stomach. A notable thing would be, that each pair of gauntlets he wore seemed to be modified in the fingers. His fingertips were always exposed or longer as falcon-like talons to allow for the longer claws to not be so cramped, and to allow more free hand movement and capability. His long, waist-length, pure white hair is threaded with nothing - despite this non-exsistent variable nest of adornments, it never does look -messy-, only properly untamed and suitably wild, often falling to partly obscure his features, though it never seems to bother him at all, and his elongated ears are always poking out of his mane, signaling his Kaldorei heritage. With a pair of salient golden eyes, heavy brows, and full cheeks - he has an unusually soft and handsome face, full lips, cheekbones, and a straight nose all seem to compliment his completely strong, angular bearded jaw. A slight hue of pink accends the crests of his cheeks, and a shimmer of effervescent white sits just beneath his lower eyelids as if in some unspoken flourish. A lone piercing sits beneath the bow of his lower lip, shaped like a crescent moon facing down, only seeming to accent their fullness. There was silver-white flecks at his temples, the only int of his age. He has a, pure white beard to match his hair, and it appeared to be neatly trimmed, as if it was cut out of annoyance of having it full then any concept of personal hygiene or style. Flashes of sharp canines and incsisors can be seen when he speaks; they are not overly long, but are definitely more prominent and feral-looking then normal. Though most striking of all would be the noticable faded, black-ink tattoos covering the entire left side of his shoulder, arm, and chest. Forming in a crescent moon facing up with a layer of light feathers hanging down underneath- behind it, with two wavering full lines above it, and a full moon that spirals at his shoulder, and at his chest was a set of seven claws, protruding against his chest, looking more like uneven ribs then claws, while the final settles at the bottom of his pectoral. The rest sinks down his arm into a set of three large claws with fur covering the tops, and several different designs of lines under them that settles at his elbow - where the lines spread apart into two seperated, bleeding out elaborate roots with hairs in a tangled mess that slightly recoil on the backside and frontside of his arm then, with another crescent moon, smaller then the first, and three blotted circles over it, and a diamond shaped in lines that sits beside it. The tattoos end here, but would begin picking up at his wrist, and falling down to his hand with a long stretched cut going along as a line, shooting rays of light down onto two claws covered half-ly by fur, spotted saber claws, blotted spots, a multitude of thin and thick lines, rocks, and an arrow with a blotted circle in its center, and more of these zig zag triangular lines behind it that sits on parts of his hand and thumb, all looking like it was splashed onto him - the tattoos may look normal during the day but at night. They will glow with a decorative blue light that projects the same colors as the northern lights that you see in Northrend's skies. There are two leather armbands on his arms, both of them are embedded with cheap lightful gemtstones. Dark black tattoos, noticable even through his dark skin, is nestled behind the bands with feathers. It's hard to tell of what it meant to depict, as it merely looks like black shadows that consist of spring to circle and entwine, its design mirrored on both arms in an exotic display. His back was ravaged with rake marks from other beasts that he had gotten into scuffles with over the years and his right arm, no less damage. Long deep scars from claws and fangs ran down his right arm and back, fel-wounds smatter across Gentharus's hand, leaving it virutally disfigured. He goes to great leangths to keep it hidden, and the way the fel-burns and scars travel up his hand leave little to the imagination. The rest of his dark blue-tinted skin is a relative storybrook of few scars then and there, with a number of two scars in the jut of his right hipbone, and three deep scars over round of his right shoulder that coil right from his shoulder towards his sternum; his scars visibly have vastly differing origins but other then, his skin was clean. A simple wooden pendant, carved from a tree into the shape of a bear sitting with his paws, and two front legs held up below his snout, and his belly shown ending with the bear's other paws, and hind legs with a bushy tail sits around his neck. His claws are graced and crafted from several soft purple and red gemstones, and a pair of two cuffs, silver and gold sitting around the wrists. There was an embellished, crystal lone star directly in the bear's forehead; though many of these pieces were incredibly delicate to make, with accented flourishes and coloured gemstones, it was adored and worn by him. When seen wearing cloaks, the style he prefers is that of a warden's cloak which stretched and laid draped over his shoulders and arms to keep him warm in spite of the fact that it drags behind him, and can easily be wrapped around his body. On most of his armors, if wearing them, you'd find a various amount of herbs, pouches, vials, and perhaps some tools. Simple things an elf would typically need and carry for a given situation. He'd mostly have some sort of satchel on him in open view to story some items in. Within the many pouches, satchel, and pockets that line his kilt or armors, Gen carries various medicinal items and plants to help aid him in the field. Along his belt are multiple holsters that houses these vials of specially formulated potions ranging from beneficial healing potions, to numbing agents, and to powerful anesthetics. Gentharus rarely chooses to wear much clothing. Often with nought but a leather-woven kilt in varying shades, one day he could be in some more clothing, vast or full, and the next he could be in some less clothing, little to near anything. He doesn't care. Gentharus is, at most, a quiet embodiment of subdued wilderness, of a sleepy forest or a tired ocean before a storm. The scent of honey, gentle and sweet clings closely to his slight frame, and he walks with very, very, much confidence. He does not actually smell filthy or ranke stenches, but always has different scents that clings to his persons besides honey, and often smells strongly of earth, herbs, and other old natural scents. Those who are particularly perceptive might be struck by the fact that he does not smell like a humanoid at all. If the Druid were heard speaking, his deep, low shaded voice would make even the angeriest of persons around him feel a sheer bit of calmness and warmth inside. It had the sense of authority, and one filled with dry humor, the peaceful nature about him appeared to be harmonized perfectly as his actions around others and alone, despite being reclusive at times. The untamed side to his nature one often not shown after spending so long out in the world around him, curiosity still finds itself within him as the ever changing world keeps giving out new surprises. Timeline Points of Interest - Was born in Winterspring during one cold and harsh winter after the sundering times from a love affair between his Highborne mother, and Highborne father, less then ten thousand years ago. - He went from Highborne to Kaldorei. - He was still very young when the High Elves rebelled and the Highborne were exiled. - Lived and had grown up in Winterspring for almost his entire life with his family, learned to adapt to things and had gone through protegees that were not kind to him. - Remaining with his family, Gentharus was left unaware of his true heritage for many, many years and was often the sounding board for much of his residual anger directed at the Highborne. - He was abundantly burdened with looking out for and watching over his sisters after his parents died during the creation of Nordrassil. - A Druid of the Claw, Gentharus learned of his true parentage after his parents died and became a Druid. - His characteristics had grown on his sisters, he has a strong lovingly bond with his sisters and would do anything to protect them, and his charges. - Continously became frustrated by those who called him brother and sister, Gentharus reasoned need for space from the Highborne was much greater then their need of his fighting prowess. - Spent several years, centuries fighting after this, Gentharus lived in battle for many years in whatever animalistic form pleased him. - He fought for many years, doing what the other Druids and the Cenarion Circle asked of him through the winters, whether as a bear. Hunting as a cat, and flying as a raven when the winds proved strongest. - After a millenia awaits, Gentharus had disappeared and was not seen or heard from again until after the Long Vigil. - He joined the throng of Druids and had fallen into a deep slumber in Barrow Deeps with other Druids of the Claw. He has seen the Emerald Dream only to be awoken from it during the Third War, and returned. - Was the older brother to Arilynia, she was killed after the awakening from his slumber by a Druid of the Fang. He killed the Druid of the Fang. - As much as a beast as he was a man, Gentharus proved a worthy warrior of his people, but found that he could not suppress his wild emotional state. - He felt something break inside of him, long after his sister's death, but still continued being the older brother to Lasyana. - Imprisoned, for his own safety and that of others, Gentharus was cared for and looked over for nearly a decade while his mind needed control, and was reforged once more as he again became more elvish then bear. - Having rejoined his people, Gentharus stayed as a Druid of the Claw, wielding the magic of Usroc at an even more greater strength then that of the rest of his shapeshifiing and abilities, learned and understood more, if only to keep himself whole.